


For Achilles

by GreekMythsAddict



Category: The Song of Achilles
Genre: Just something i wrote, M/M, Not a fanfic, POV Patroclus, Sonnet, The Song of Achilles is the best book ever change my mind, poem, seriously why are you reading all the tags, sorry if grammar issue, sorta sad i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekMythsAddict/pseuds/GreekMythsAddict
Summary: Far away in a crystal cave,When all our fears were miles away,We laughed, we lied, we cried, we loved,Me and my dearest beloved....
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	For Achilles

_Far away in a crystal cave,_   
_When all our fears were miles away,_   
_We laughed, we lied, we cried, we loved,_   
_Me and my dearest beloved._

_His eyes the color of forest green,_   
_His tenderness to most unseen,_   
_Hair the color of golden oceans o’ wheat,_   
_In battle he remained unbeat._

_My dear, yes he, with highest honor,_   
_Went into those cursed fields for slaughter,_   
_And every day he came to me,_   
_And we loved one another ferociously._

_My Aristos Achaion, I cried for you,_   
_Yes, our final unity was long overdue._

**Author's Note:**

> Poetic enough for you?


End file.
